The Heart Within
by Cole x Karly 4ever
Summary: Karly(me) gets attacked by some Serpentine and luckily gets rescued by the ninjas. She and two other girls become ninjas while a barbarian girl aids in their missions. Cole x Me, Zane x OC, Kai x OC, Lloyd x OC. Also starring an OC with a bit of a hisssing problem. ON HIATUS DUE TO LACK OF IMAGINATION!
1. From Here to There

**Hello! This is my first Ninjago fanfic that isn't based off a movie. In fact, this is all Ninjago! By the way, I just want you to know that Ninjago does NOT belong to me. But Karly, Bianca, Skylar, Lily, and Sonia do. Got it? You do? Okay. Thanks and enjoy the story!**

**P.S. Yes, I belong to myself. I belong to Cole too, but I originally belong to myself.**

* * *

**Karly's POV**

I cough and shiver as the rain pours down fast. I'm currently sitting under a tree, trying my best to stay warm. I'm sitting under a tree because I ran away from my family. They always get mad at me for everything I do, even if it's a simple mistake. They would always hurt me and they don't really care for me. So I had no choice, but to run away. I decided to rest under a tree for the night for I can't afford to rent a hotel room.

I feel myself starting to become sick. When I sniff, my nose feels weird and my throat hurts a bit. I cough a few more times and scoot further back under the tree.

Suddenly, I hear voices nearby.

"I'm so bored! There's absolutely nothing to do here!"

"Shut up, you bozo! We've done plenty of things here, so stop complaining!"

"Hey! Who's that over there?"

My heart skips a beat and I turn towards the voices. Four snakes, three male and one female with long black hair, slither towards me. I stand up, pick up a big stick, and hold it defensively in front of me.

"B-Back off! I-I'm a lot st-stronger than you th-think I am!" I warn.

The female snake laughs then slithers closer to me and snatches the stick away from me.

"Well, you chossse the wrong weapon!" she says. She breaks the stick in two and the snakes advance on me.

I back up until another snake grabs me from behind. I try to break free, but his grasp is too strong.

"What should we do now, Sonia?" a green snake asks the female snake.

Sonia thinks for a few seconds, then forms an evil grin on her face. "Let'sss take her back to our hideout. SSShe could be ussseful. Maybe ssshe'll help me cure my annoying hisssing problem!"

I look at Sonia with pleading eyes. She just turns around and slithers away, the other snakes following her. The snake grabbing me follows after and I close my eyes, praying for a miracle to happen...

"NINJAGO!"

I open my eyes and see four tornadoes: one orange-red, one blue, one white, and one brown. They all move towards the snakes and they knock them out.

I'm so focused on them that I almost forget I'm sick. I feel myself getting dizzy and I feel someone pull the snake grabbing me away from me. I immediately fall to the floor, landing on my back. The last thing I see before passing out are four ninjas staring down at me.

* * *

I slowly wake and find myself laying on a bed in a room with beds in it. I sit up and cough a bit. Then a girl with short black hair and red clothes walks in carrying a bowl of soup in her hand. She sees me and smirks.

"So glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" the girl says.

I cough a bit before answering. "I'm okay."

The girl sits down on the bed besides me and puts the soup on a dresser. "Well, I made this for you. Hopefully it'll make you feel better."

"Thank you," I say, smiling. I take the soup in my hands and slowly start drinking it.

"No problem," the girl says. "My name's Nya, by the way. What's yours?"

"Karly," I say before drinking more soup.

"Nice to meet you Karly," Nya says, smiling. "If you need anything, just give me or the ninjas a call."

"Ninjas?" I ask.

"Yes, we have ninjas that protect this city. One of them is my brother. They'll help you," Nya says. "Oh, and when you feel better, meet us in the living room. All you have to do is turn right, then walk straight ahead."

"Okay," I say.

Nya smiles again before leaving the room. I finish drinking the soup and I lay back down on my bed and fall asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, it's kinda short, but the good stuff will come soon! Stay tuned!**


	2. The Mission

**Okay, hopefully this chapter will be longer and better than the first one. We'll see!**

* * *

I wake up again in the same bed. I look at the clock. 9:30 in the morning. I get up and remember what Nya told me. I follow her directions to the living room.

When I walk in, there are two boys playing video games. One is a boy with crazy spiky brown hair and red clothes. The other was has red, short bob-type hair with blue clothes. On the couch behind the boys are two other boys, cheering and laughing. One is a boy with spiky white hair and white clothes. The other is a boy with black skater hair with black clothes.

I hear footsteps next to me and I turn and see Nya walk up to me.

"So glad you're awake. Sensei Wu would like to talk to you," she says.

The boys turn and stare at me.

"Hey, you're Karly, right?" the red one asks.

I smirk and nod.

The red one smirks too and walks up to me. "The name's Kai. I'm Nya's sister. Nice to meet you." He holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," I say, shaking his hand. The blue, white, and black ones walk up to me to.

"Jay's my name! I'm the best one around!" the blue one exclaims.

I sweatdrop a bit, but manage a smile. I turn to the white one.

"My name's Zane. You might not know, but I'm a nindroid." He reaches towards his stomach and opens it to reveal a techno panel. A shocked look forms on my face.

"That's awesome!" I say, smiling.

Zane smirks and closes the panel. "Thank you."

The black one comes up to me and smirks.

"I'm Cole. I'm the leader of the four ninjas," he says. He holds out his hand and I gladly shake it. A fiery feeling flows through me as I shake his hand.

I hear more footsteps and we all turn to see a man with a long white beard and a straw hat.

"Hello, Karly," the man greets. "I am Sensei Wu, but you can call me Sensei. I have sent the ninja to get you."

A confused look forms on my face. "What do you mean?"

"The ninja didn't just get you to save you from the Serpentine. They also got you because you're one of the three girls we need to help defeat my brother Lord Garmadon and his army of Serpentine."

I nod my head, showing I understand. Another boy with white blonde hair with green clothes walks in and stares at me.

"Hey, who are you?" he asks.

"Lloyd, this Karly. Karly, this is Lloyd," Nya introduces.

"Hi," I say. Lloyd waves back.

"Lloyd, Karly is one of the three girls we need to defeat Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine. She'll also be helping the ninja to find the two other girls," Sensei says.

Lloyd nods his head, then his face lights up. "Can I come too? Can I, can I, can I?"

Sensei shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but this mission will be left up to Karly and the ninja."

Lloyd frowns and looks down. "Yes Sensei."

Sensei turns to me and the ninja. "Good luck ninja."

The ninja nod, transform into their ninja outfits and walk outside. I follow them and I realize that I'm on a floating ship. Neat!

The ninja get into their own vehicles and I realize that I don't have one. Cole then gets out of his vehicle.

"You can ride with me," he says.

I smile and walk over to his vehicle. He helps me on it and he gets on it himself. We all ride down towards the city.

"So, who are we looking for first?" I ask Cole.

"We're looking for a girl named Bianca. Sensei said we can find her communicating with animals in the forest."

"That should be easy then," I say, smirking.

We all make it to an empty spot in the middle of a forest and we land. Cole gets out and helps me off while the rest get out.

"So, where should we start looking?" Jay asks.

Suddenly a purple falcon flies towards us and lands on Zane's hand.

"I will use my falcon vision to locate the girl," he says. His eyes turn blue and so do the falcon's, giving me an impressed look. The falcon takes off flying and we wait for about two minutes. Then Zane speaks up.

"If we head towards west, we'll find the girl," Zane says.

Cole takes out a compass and we all head towards west. About a few minutes later, we spot a lake. At the lake is a girl with purple hair put in a ponytail. She is bent over and is feeding a turtle. She smirks and pets the turtle. When we walk closer, she turns towards us, picks up the turtle, and backs away. I assume that she isn't comfortable with humans.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you," Zane says, walking closer to her.

The girl shakes a bit, holding the turtle closer to her.

Zane takes another step closer. "Are you Bianca?"

The girl shakes again and slowly nods.

* * *

**Bianca's POV  
**

I stare at the white ninja, fear filling my eyes. Ever since I've been bullied as a kid, I had trust issues towards humans, and serpentine too. I've found it easier to communicate with animals for they don't seem to hurt me.

I look down at the turtle and I can see that he's scared too. I set him down with his turtle family and they all swim away on the lake.

The white ninja walks closer and I back up some more.

"No," I whisper quietly.

"Trust me," the white ninja says. He walks closer and this time I stay in this spot. He smirks and holds out his hand.

Trembling, I slowly take his hand and a fiery feeling flows through me. I don't know why, but for some reason, I think I'm able to trust him. And if I can trust him, then I can trust his friends as well. I let out a smile. The white ninja smiles back.

"My name's Zane," he says. "You can trust me."

"I do," I whisper.

Zane smiles and so do his friends. Then a black ninja walks up to me.

"I'm Cole, and these are my other friends, Jay, Kai, and Karly."

They wave and I wave back shyly.

"Listen, we need you to come with us. You're one of the girls we need to defeat Lord Garmadon and his army of Serpentine. Will you come with us?"

* * *

_I'm a kid and there are three kid snakes making fun of my hair color._

_"You're nothing but a sssore freak!" a female snake with long black hair says. "That'sss why you have no friendsss. You were born lonely and you will die lonely!"_

_The snakes laugh and slither away. I break down crying and run home._

* * *

The flashback ends and I immediately nod my head, eager to get revenge on the Serpentine.

"Great! Let's go," Cole says.

The ninjas lead me to their vehicles. Zane helps me onto his while the others get on their own vehicles. We then fly off into the sky.


	3. In the Clouds

**Karly's POV**

Bianca decides to ride with Zane. I get on Cole's vehicle and we fly up again. Cole fills me in on the next and final girl we're looking for.

"This one's name is Skylar," Cole explains. "She is of PegaHuman extent, a cross between Pegasus and a human. She lives in a village up in the clouds, so let me know when you find one up here."

"Aye aye, Captain," I say, giving Cole a salute.

Cole chuckles and flies up higher in the air, the other vehicles following.

Once we get above the clouds, I looking around for the village. I luckily find one with white buildings and I see people flying around in the distance.

"I found it. It's over there," I say, pointing to the direction of the village.

Cole looks in the direction I'm pointing at and nods.

"Good eye. Thank you," Cole says.

"You're welcome," I say, smiling.

Cole steers towards the village while the other vehicles follow. We all land on a cloud next to the village and get out.

I walk a bit closer to the village and realize there's a gap between us.

"Um...how are we gonna get to the village?" I ask the others. "Is there, like, a bridge around here or something?"

Kai looks at the gap too and has a confused look on his face. "Yeah, how are we going to get across. We can't jump over or we'll have a risk of falling about two million feet below."

"We aren't that high up, Kai," Jay says.

"I know, I'm trying to say that we're at a risk of dying. Shut up."

"Calm down. We'll figure out something. Does anybody have any ideas?" Cole says.

Nobody says anything for a few seconds for we're all thinking of a plan. Suddenly, a large wind forms and blows the cloud we're standing on towards the village. It stops moving when there is no longer a gap. The wind stops blowing as well.

"Well...that will work," Jay says, smiling.

* * *

We all walk around the village. We see people with Pegasus wings flying around. Some are hurrying to wherever they're going to while others mingle and other stuff.

We then enter an area in which there are tall cloud rock-like things. It becomes more foggy as we enter the area.

Suddenly, I sense someone fly past us and I turn around, but don't see anybody there. I turn around, but then I feel it fly past us again, and I turn around, but still see nobody or nothing there.

"Is something wrong, Karly?" Cole asks, turning to me.

I look around nervously. "I think somebody's watching us."

"I'm sure it's nothing. But if it's an enemy, we'll be ready."

I nod and continue walking, still nervous.

* * *

**Zane's POV**

I turn to Bianca as I walk beside her. She catches me looking at her and turns to me with a smirk. I smirk back and walk closer to her.

Suddenly, I spot an object flying towards Bianca.

"Bianca, look out!" I shout and I push Bianca out of the way of the object, causing me to fall on top of her. I turn and see the object fall on the ground and explode. I look back down and realize that I'm still on top of Bianca. We both blush and get off of each other.

Another flying object flies towards us and we dodge just in time before it explodes.

Those objects are bombs. Someone is attacking us.

Suddenly, we spot someone with wings flying around, throwing more bombs at us. As we dodge, Cole runs up to Karly and Bianca.

"Avoid the bombs! The ninjas and I will stop whoever's attacking us!" he shouts.

They both nod. "Be careful out there," Karly says.

Cole nods and we run around looking for our attacker while Karly and Bianca run off to hide.

* * *

**Cole's POV**

We spot our attacker several times and we try to use our weapons to stop them, but they keep dodging and throwing bombs at us. We try jumping in the air and tackling them, but they avoid that as well. Suddenly, the attacker takes out a gun and shoots a net at us, trapping us all under it. The fog clears up a bit and the attacker walks up to us. When they get closer I can see that it's a female PegaHuman with white blond hair in a ponytail with some hair covering her purple eye. She's wearing a black suit and she's pointing a different gun at us.

"You trespassers! You do not belong here! Leave now or face the consequences!" she shouts.

"Cole! What do we do?!" Jay whispers.

I ignore him and glare at her. "Don't you know who we are?!"

The PegaHuman puts her hands on her hips. "Yeah, people that don't belong here!"

"You really think so? Step closer. It's the fog that's blocking you from seeing us," I say.

"And why should I do what you say?" she says, glaring at me.

"Trust me. If you take a good look at us, you'll probably know who we are."

She continues glaring at us, then loosens up a bit. She walks a bit closer and gasps. She sweatdrops and smiles.

"Oh...you're the Ninja, the masters of Spinjitzu. I had no idea," she says.

She unties us from the rope while Karly and Bianca walk up from behind.

"My name's Skylar," the PegaHuman says. "I apologize for attacking you."

We stand up and Kai glares at her. "Well, maybe next time you should think before you act!" he shouts.

Skylar turns to Kai and chuckles. Kai fumes with anger. She then turns around and sees Karly and Bianca.

"I know who the infamous Ninja are, but who are you two?" Skylar asks.

Karly walks a few steps towards her. "My name's Karly. Nice to meet you," she says, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too," Skylar says, smiling back. She then turns to Bianca and she walks up too.

"I'm Bianca," she says quietly.

"A shy one, huh? I love shy and quiet ones. They're so sweet," she says, grabbing Bianca's cheek and shaking it. She lets go and Bianca blushes like a tomato.

I walk up to Skylar. "Skylar, we need you to join us. We need you to help us defeat Lord Garmadon and his evil army of Serpentine. Will you help us?"

Skylar smirks. "Of course I will. Other people here will protect this village. They don't need me."

I smirk too. "Great. Follow us then."

Skylar nods and we lead her towards our vehicles. I offer her to ride with me and Karly, but she refuses.

"You do know I have wings, right?" she says and flies up.

I stare at her for a bit, then shrug and we all get into our vehicles and fly down towards Ninjago City, Skylar following us with her wings.


	4. Lily

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'm back now and I'm writing more than ever. I also plan on writing various oneshots with Cole x Karly, Zane x Bianca, Kai x Skylar and Lloyd x Lily. I will also take requests on oneshots of any couple, but I won't do any yaoi or yuri. Sorry!**

**Until then, send me your requests and I will get started on them ASAP! Thanks!**

* * *

**Karly's POV**

I ride back with Cole again. As we all descend, I see an explosion occur not too far from us. I gasp.

"Whoa! Did you see that?!" Cole shrieks.

"Yeah, we have to check it out! There must be people down there!" I shout.

Cole nods his head and contacts the others to let them know that they have to go down. Then we all go down to the explosion. As we get closer, I can see some snakes slithering away quickly. The Serpentine! But something else makes my eyes wide up. There's a person there lying face down on the ground.

"Look over there! We have to help her!" I shout to Cole. He turns to where I'm pointing. He nods his head and finishes landing.

We all get out of our vehicles and run towards the person. When we get there, I see that it's a girl with long blond hair put in a braided ponytail. She's wearing a brown furry long-sleeved suit with brown boots. She appears to be around Lloyd's age. Skylar flies up to her and checks her pulse.

"She's breathing, but she's unconscious," she says, turning to the Ninja. "We need to take her to your place."

"And fast," I add.

"Ok. I'll carry her," Kai says.

"Actually, I'll carry her. I want to make up for attacking you earlier," Skylar volunteers.

Kai glares at Skylar. "I'm a Ninja. I should carry her."

"Well I have wings that are faster than your vehicle, so I should carry her!" Skylar shouts, glaring at Kai.

"Well I know where our base is!"

"So do I!"

"What?! How?! Are you a stalker or something?!"

"Of course I am! I watch you guys for entertainment!"

"Creep!"

"Guys, there's no time to fight! She needs help!" Cole shouts. He turns to Skylar. "Skylar, you carry her back to base, since you're faster than Kai's vehicle."

Skylar nods and smirks. Kai grunts and crosses his arms.

"Now come on, let's go. The sooner we get there, the quicker we can help the girl," Cole says.

We nod and get into our vehicles while Skylar flies away with the girl in her arms.

**Skylar's POV**

After about two minutes, I finally locate the Ninja's base. I fly there as fast as I can. When I get there, the girl I recognize as Nya comes out and runs up to me.

"Ok, who are you and what happened to her?" Nya questions.

"I'll explain some other time. She needs medical help and fast!" Skylar shouts.

Nya doesn't say anything. She justs picks up the girl and carries her inside. The others make it here and get out of their vehicles and we all run inside.

**Cole's POV**

Nya carries the girl into a medical room and makes us wait outside. I sit down and look around. Kai, Karly and Zane seem worried. Zane and Skylar look like they're thinking really hard. Bianca seems to be tensed up, as if she's hiding something...

A few seconds later, Nya comes out. "She should be okay now. You guys can come in if you want."

Everyone starts walking in, but I stop them.

"Not yet. We can't exactly trust this girl...yet. As the group leader, I'm going to go in first and have a little talk with her. I'll let you all know when you can come in."

I proceed to walk in before the others can say anything and walk up to the cot that the girl is laying on. Her eyes twitch a little and she opens her light green eyes. She slowly turns to me, quickly sits up and backs away a bit.

"Who...Who are you? Where am I?" she asks, her voice shaking a bit.

"I'm Cole, ninja of Earth," I introduce. "You're at the Ninja's base right now."

She squints her eyes at me, then they widen and she smiles. She moves closer to me.

"Wow, it's really you! You and the other Ninja are amazing!"

I smirk. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. My name's Lily by the way. Nice to meet you!" she says.

"Nice to meet you too Lily," I say. A serious look then forms on my face. "Now, I need you to tell me some things. What happened to you? Can you explain the explosion."

Lily frowns. "Some...Some Serpentine, they attacked my village, home to the Barbarians. They were seeking revenge on us because we tried to raid their clan before to steal some of their objects to hopefully make them weaker. Unfortunately, it didn't work out so well, because they attacked our clan. We tried to fight back, but they were too strong." Tears start forming in her eyes. "And they made things worse...by-by planting a bomb in the middle of our village...and an explosion came...and somehow I got seperated by my mama and papa...I saw millions of dead bodies everywhere..."

At this point, she breaks down into tears. I frown and wrap my arms around her. She rests her head on my shoulder and continues crying. I rub her back slowly to calm her.

"I'm so sorry Lily. I wish you and the villagers didn't have to go through all that," I say. Lily nods her head and continues sobbing. I speak again. "But guess what?"

Lily lifts her head up, wipes the tears from her face, and stares at me. Her eyes are red and puffy. "W-What?"

"Soon, us Ninja and three other girls are going to stop the Serpentine and their leader Lord Garmadon once and for all. They will never bother us again once we defeat them. Would you like to join and help us?"

Lily looks down for a few seconds, then looks back up and nods enthusiastically. "Yes! Yes, of course! I can use this hammer to beat them!" She pulls out a giant Piko-Piko hammer from behind her and holds it up for me to see.

"That's pretty cool," I say, smiling. "Now, come on, there are some friends I want you to meet."

Lily nods, puts away her hammer and follows me out into the living room where the others including Sensei Wu and Lloyd are. I introduce Lily to them and them to Lily. Some say "hi", some wave.

"Lily will be joining us, if that's okay with you Sensei," I say, turning to him.

Sensei nods his head. "Of course. I sense that's she's very strong for her age."

"Thank you so much Sensei! It's a great honor to be on your team!" she says enthusiastically.

Sensei nods again and smirks. Lily turns to Nya. "Thank you for reviving me." Then she turns to the rest. "And thank you for bringing me here."

The whole room fills with "You're welcome"s and "No problem"s. Then Nya and Zane go to prepare dinner and we all go to play video games while we wait for food to finish cooking.


End file.
